


Mumkey's fight in the wake of termination and demonitization

by ShallowWaters



Category: Mumkey Jones - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Other, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowWaters/pseuds/ShallowWaters
Summary: Legendary Pokemon and Youtuber, MUMKEY JONES is shot by Susan whats her face, and his lost long twin brother Jungle Jimmy has to save him, along with several other Youtubers





	Mumkey's fight in the wake of termination and demonitization

In the outskirts of the Jungle, Jungle Jimmy began to sweat. His palms were dirty from many trees that he climbed, and a look of determination swelled on his face. 

''God fucking dammit!'' He yelled. ''My brother has done it again! Damn that Susan! Damn her! Damn the dirty gorilla to hell!'' He said as he whipped out his shot gun, and killed several passer buyers, and a Tuba.  
''Oops. Didn't mean to do that. Wait, I got a call?''

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
